Dangerous
by Fire and Flare
Summary: A new mutant arives at the school. But she is no ordinary mutant, but posesses more power than she, or any of the XMen know how to deal with. ScottJeanLogan triangle.Read, and Review! Reviews are LOVED!


Title: Dangerous

By: Flame and Flare

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men at all. Wish I did though .. The only thing that is mine is my character, Aaliyah.

Aaliyah sat in the back seat of the black SUV. Her dad was at the wheel, directing the car to the nearest Super Market. Aaliyah stared out one of the tinted windows, she wanted so much to be there, to be out of this car which held a quiet tension. Dark, almost black hair framed her face, and her purple bruise that lay odd against her pale face.

"Get outta' da' car." The thick southern accent rang out from the front seat.

Aaliyah peeled herself from the window to see that her father had turned to face her. She had just realized that they were now parked in the back of the parking lot. The crest of her father's head was gray and balding, while his brown eyes peirced her's.

"Yes sir." Aaliyah obeyed, then opened the door to the car. She had never worn a seat belt, so really there was nothing else to bother with. Aaliyah slid out of the car and shut the door.

The hot sun beat down on the Fourteen year old's back, as she stared into one of the tinted windows, looking at her reflection, and the bruise that her face held. Aaliyah longed for it to go away, she wanted all of the bruises and scars on her to go away with it and to take the horrible images left by them.

Aaliyah never thought she had done anything so bad to deserve this. All she had done this time was burn the food at breakfast that morning, on accident of course. What she got in return was a nice punch on the face by her dear old dad. Aaliyah tried to picture herself with out any bruises on her face, or anywhere for that matter. Surprisingly to her, she could picture it, and she _longed_ for it.

"What?" Aaliyah breathed quietly to herself, while her eyes widened. Slowly, the purple color seemed to sink into her skin, while being replaced by her normal skin.

"Can't you ever do anythin' right?" Her father had walked onto the other side of the car. He grabbed her arm roughly, and began to drag her away from the car. But something about her caught his eye. Her face. No more bruise...

"You are one of dem' mutan' freaks, ain't ya'?" He bellowed, his face turning red instantly.

"No.. no sir.." Fear raged in Aaliyah's eyes. She really didn't know if she was a mutant, but her dad hated all of them. He really hated anyone that could end up being tougher than him.

"Don' lie to me! Ever! You filthy girl, all mutants are scum. Good thing you ain't my child, it's no wonder your parents gave you up!" Her father raged. He raised his arm and...

Aaliyah ducked under his arm, and pushed past him, out into the open parking lot. Although she had dodged his blow, she still stung. His words then had stung her more than any slap she had ever taken. _She was adopted._ No, Aaliyah knew she wasn't sad. Just shocked.

"Geh' back 'ere now!" Aaliyah had no time to see if he had made a move for her. She bolted across the newly laid black top, and out of the parking lot.

X

"Sources say that the girl fled from the parking lot. None of them could see from over the cars, but now! Just in! We have got footage from the parking lot security camera." The News Program flashed a clip of a young girl dodging an attack from an older man, than fleeing from the parking lot. "Sources say the man in the clip was her father. If anyone has any information on her whearabouts, please dial the number at the bottom of the screen."  
Logan flipped the t.v off in the kitchen of Xavier's institute and sighed. Unfortunate for her, but more fortunate to him that there had not been another mutant attack, today. He sat at the marble island-like tabe, while sipping a Dr. Pepper, his alternative to beer.

"Logan, any new news?" Jean had slipped into the room, though Logan had heard her heels against the oak floors.

Jean layed her hands on Logan's sholders. She knew that to him, she had chosen Scott. But Jean wasn't sure. She didn't want to hurt her relationship with Scott, but she couldn't help having feelings for Logan.

Feelings, which Logan had felt too. He turned to face Jean, trying his best to look as if he didn't experience the heart-leap at her touch.

"No, just some missing girl." Outside the swinging door, Logan heard the wheels of Xavier's wheelchair approching. The wooden door swung open lightly, to justify Logan's suspisions.

"Not just any girl. A mutant girl." Xavier said, with a knowing look on his face.

Jean looked at Xavier, with a surprised expression. She had opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by The Professer.

"We need to get her fast. She has unbelieveable power that she has not discovered herself yet. Just a, yes thats a good word for it, Sample of it. Jean, Logan I want you two to track her down."

"But Professer, we would need Ororo to help with the jet." Jean stated the obvious, since the only thing she had done on the jet was be a back up pilot.

"No. Just you and Logan. She is close, so there is no need for the jet. Jean, you and Logan need to talk to her on your own." Xavier mysteriously answered, while turning to go back out of the door.

"But Pro-" Logan was cut off by Xavier's carrying voice from the hallway.

"Her name is Aaliyah."

"Aaliyah." Jean looked to the ground, thinking. Slowly, looked back up to Logan.

"Jean, you okay?" Logan asked, while watching Jean's movements.

"Oh.. I'm fine. I just knew someone named Aaliyah a long time ago... You know, we should go now." Jean answered. She didn't feel like explaining the whole story, so headed for the door of the kitchen. Logan didn't question her further, but just followed her out.

(A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, no flames if you didn't! Theres more to come soon! Reviews are loved!)

((Chp 2 Teaser: Logan and Jean find the girl, not too far from the mansion. But, strange secerets are suddenly being hidden. What is the cause?))


End file.
